MahaerHD
Mahaer Mahmud (born: ), better known online as MahaerHD, was a YouTuber from Lahore, Pakistan. As his username states, he created memes and YouTube Poop (YTP) videos, gaining over 800 subscribers on his YouTube channel. He uploaded quite infrequently and his videos could have ranged from a few hours to several months apart. His channel is suspended as of now, as he has been uploading Muzzy in Gondoland videos, with those videos receving copyright strikes. As of now, he uploads on PeerTube at mahaerhd@open.tube , and he has created a new channel named "MahaerHD: Rebooted". History The Early Days MahaerHD joined YouTube on October 25, 2015, but did not start participating in the community until 2016, when YouTube was unblocked in Pakistan. The reason for this is that when he created a Google account, a YouTube channel linked to that account was also created. Originally, he was going to be a gaming channel, hence the name "MahaerHD", though he decided that he was not comfortable recording every single game he played and settled on uploading clips from other YouTubers. One day, he discovered something that would change his channel forever... Mahaer Shifts to Memes During the summer vacation, Mahaer would always stay up late to participate in RPF events. The RPF was a large group of Club Penguin Rewritten players who would login to prevent any annoyances in-game. The RPF had a Discord server that was used to chat to other members when not participating in events and had a channel dedicated to memes. Mahaer decided to browse the channel one day, and saw a video relating to Protegent. The guy on the thumbnail looked familiar... oh yes! He's a recolour of Super Why, the titular character from a TV show he watched when he was a child. He was given the name "Proto", advertising an "antivirus" named Protegent. This really caught his attention, and started watching related content after watching that video. This was when he discovered the meme and YouTube Poop community. He became so attracted to these videos, that he now devoted his entire channel to these kind of memes. Mahaer joins the FOSS (Free and Open Source Software) community On August 2018, Mahaer decided that he should switch to Linux. He didn't like being controlled by big cooperations, and wanted to compute independent of them. Previously, he had tried installing it on his Macbook, but alas! He could not use his keyboard or trackpad! So now, he decided to tell his father to get him a non-Apple laptop for his birthday. He then installed Pinguy OS Linux (based on Ubuntu), but he felt it to be a bit too bloated and underpowered once he had become skilled enough, so he upgraded to Antergos Linux (based on Arch). He also keeps a Windows 10 Enterprise - Lite Edition (Unofficial) partition to run some Windows-only software (e.g. many games). Switching to that meant that he would no longer use Final Cut Pro X (his former editing software when he used his Macbook). So he had to look for alternatives and get used to them, which naturally means a hiatus. But now, he has gotten used to the software he now uses (Pitivi Git Master edition), and has started to be able to make videos again. The first video he has really made with that software is this one https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h00fIEfrT2E. And as he gets more used to the software, he will be able to churn out more videos at a time. Trivia *MahaerHD added the "Memes & YouTube Poops!" part to his username in late 2017 to prevent people from thinking that he was a gaming channel. *His profile picture is a picture of his Minecraft skin. Despite this, his videos aren't normally Minecraft-related. *His most-viewed video before pursuing his meme career was "Game Grotto's censored version of a video game parody song, "Luigi's Ballad', synced up with the official music video". Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Pakistani YouTubers Category:YouTube Poopers